Maavo
Maavo is a male human and the main protagonist of The Legend of Maavo series. Maavo is the only biological child of the universe's OmniGoddess; Maavo 2 and her man; Piers and possesses immersive potential for almost unlimited powers, that he uses to keep his planet and the universe safe. Appearance For most of the series, Maavo is a young man, with brown hair and mustache and beard, brown eyes and a muscular body. He often wears a leather vest and a light yellow shirt under it, green pants and black leather boots with three belts holding them on. He has two belts; one around his hip that holds the vest on and one on his pants. On Maavo's back there's a leather holster - that is connected to his belt and shoulders - for his sword that he carries as his weapon, most noticabely Excalibur when he was a child and SSSword as an adult. The legend says, Maavo was born with his mustache and beard, but it was shaved off and it never grew back until he was 17 years old. As a child Maavo was already stronger than the vast majority of the adults on the planet, even though it wasn't as noticable from his physical form. Personality Originally when Maavo was a child he was kind of arrogant, because he possessed powers that no other human could ever achieve. When more powerful enemies and friends began to come around Maavo started to understand that he is not immortal and he became more humble. Going towards adulthood Maavo was becoming an all around nicer and understanding towards people except for a chosen few (mainly Hore) and sometimes his offensive sense of humor might come as a little blunt to some. Traces of his early arrogance can be noticed when Maavo activates his Legend's Powers, because he becomes immortal for a short period of time. Maavo is also known to be very persistent and he doesn't give up on anything until he has done what he was supposed to do, no matter the consequences. This comes to play a lot when he is fighting stronger enemies and he must try every possible way to beat the enemy. Out of the two siblings Maavo is usually the dumber one and relies a lot on his sister's advices, but once Maavo gets the basic grasp of the ideas his sister throws around, Maavo becomes quite an intelligent. Maavo also has a omnic fairybeing Lörvi as his shoe and she gives Maavo advices throughout Maavo's life. Mostly she reminds Maavo not to run inside. Biography Background Against the norm, Maavo was not born out of his mother Maavo 2, but his father Piers was pregnant and gave birth to Maavo. It is not known how this all happened, but since it's somehow related to Maavo 2, anything can be possible. Maavo was born on Maavo 2's first planet where other humas already lived. Maavo and Maavo 2 lived together on a mountain Maavo 2 had grown and sealed with magic to keep beggars and flies away. When Maavo turned 15 Maavo 2 left the middle layer and Maavo left the mountain with Sister, Paedo and Hore. They circled around the island for few months living where ever, until they arrived upon a shore where they began to build their own house, that is now known as Maavo's Casino. Early life Maavo was destined to be the savior of his planet by his mother and was given a sword Excalibur to raise Maavo's powers against stronger opponents. When the Wangalians attacked the planet, Maavo was the only one who could defend the planet from them, until Wangalian Epic Guards came and overpowered Maavo by a long shot. That's when Tuomo, Poika and Jäkis came in to help Maavo to defeat the Wangalians. Maavo was struck by his own sword in the battle and everyone thought Maavo was done for, but his sword started to emit white light that Maavo's body absorbed. The sword flung out of Maavo, turning into rusty small sword, but Maavo's powers had become three times bigger and all his wounds were healed. With these powers Maavo could match the Epic Guards and with the help of his friends they could defeat them, until the the king of Wangalians; Lord of Lords came with over six times more power than Maavo in his ExcaliBurst mode. The friends stood no chance to defeat the Lord of Lords like this. But Maavo came up with an idea to merge with Tuomo like Myry had done with Poika to gain multipled powers. Maavo merged inside Tuomo giving Tuomo more power than the Lord of Lords and therefore beating him in a giant clash, that caused the Lord of Lords to be eraticated entirely. Maavo the Great When Maavo was 22 he got his first job in disguise to find out who had kidnapped his Sister and friends. He began to sail the seas with pirates as a weapon smuggler, so he can search as many nooks and crannies as possible. Due to a large storm Maavo's ship was wrecked and everyone, but Maavo and few other were drowned in the middle of the sea. Maavo woke up at a small cannibal island with no one around. Maavo searched through the forest and found two aboriginal cannibals who had killed Maavo's colleagues. Maavo slaughtered every cannibal on the island and found a flare from an underground base. Maavo shot the flare to the skies and to his surprise a ship came to save him. Maavo was taken to the closest city; Portingon. There Maavo met Zack and Celina who offered to help Maavo if he worked for them for a while. Maavo got various quests that he completes so he could get an International Seapass. During his work, Maavo finds out that Zack is actually trying to use him to destroy an enemy, so Zack himself could take over the continent. Once Zack finds out about Maavo finding about this, Zack takes Maavo to a special mission to a tower, where he tries to kill Maavo, but Maavo kills Zack and takes his sword. Maavo goes back to Portingon to scold Celina, but he finds out that their hiding place has been destroyed. Maavo finds a letter that's for him and it says to go to a Dark Castle in the east. Maavo figures he has nothing better to do, he starts his journey towards the east. The Legend of Maavo During this time Maavo was 23 years old and was living full time at Maavo's Casino with his friends. Sister realized that tomorrow is their mother's birthday, so they started their journey to Maavo 2's mountain. They found a tent where Magician Mark (in Fin. Maagikko Markku) was living at The Forest Full of Magic where he had learned to do magic with only his hands for the past 10 years. He wanted Maavo and his friends to milk his cows or find a Magical Koala. The friends failed horribly at milking the cow so they go on to find the Koala. After finding and beating up the Koala they returned it to Magician Mark so he can continue his Kamasutra and he gave his Magician Staff to Hore. Maavo and buddies continued towards The Gay Village, but they were stopped by The Butterfly Lord, who wanted to kill them, because they touched a butterfly. After humiliating The Butterfly Lord, they moved onto The Gay Village. At the Gay Village they decided to stay for the night at an local inn. As Maavo fell asleep, he had an dream where a dark hooded figure told Maavo, that his mother is dead and that he needs to find a rose. Maavo did not understand what he meant by rose, but the hooded figure disappeard with a distant roar and Maavo woke up. He told everyone to leave the place quickly. As they got outside the whole village was outside quietly staring towards The Dead Forest at south. Maavo went into Holy Marcus' church where a priest was heard worshipping Satan. Maavo told the priest about what's happening and the priest thought to himself that "he" had returned. After that the priest told Maavo and his friends go through The Dead Forest to The Mine Village and he also told him to find rose. Maavo still couldn't figure out what the rose was, but he figured he could ask the villagers at The Mine Village. Maavo and friends left The Gay Village and walk in to the Dead Forest where they were greeted by a young lady who had lost his rat and wanted it back. As usual, Maavo wanted to be nice and helpful to everyone he started to search for the rat. A fierce tiger jumped on Maavo and he fought his way through the beast. When dying the tiger threw up a ring that Maavo took to the lady. The lady remembered that the rat had eaten the ring before hand and didn't need the rat anymore. She gave Maavo Shrinken Shrek that had fallen from the skies earlier. The next morning when the bronanza arrived at the village they saw an old man standing in front of a cave. He told them that he was guarding the cave which was a Mustard Mine and he couldn't let anyone through without the permission of the village's Prime Minister. Maavo and friends went to talk to the Prime Minister about entering the cave, but they didn't actually have any reason to go in there, but Sister said that there's something weird happening here. The Prime Minister thought that they had heard about the Digi-Amulet and told everything about it and the DigiDestined who had brought it in there until their wars were over. But it's aura caused problems with the mustard, so they wanted it removed and as the villagers were monitored from the Digimon Universe, they thought Maavo and his friends weren't as they were not locals so they got the permission to enter the cave. They went back to the old man, who's lifelong job was now done and he disappeared with a burst of light. The friends invaded the Mustard Mine and found the Digi-Amulet in no time, but as they lifted it from it's place a deep mighty roar was heard across the mine. They were attacked by a bunch of bats and The Lord of Vampires, who were all set to guard the Digi-Amulet. When Maavo and his friend had defeated the bats and left the mine, they noticed that the whole village was being destroyed by an incoming meteorite attack. Everyone's weed fields were on fire and thus making everyone go crazy at the village. A young woman ran to Maavo and told him and his friends to follow her. They ran away to a nearby woods where she informed that her name was Rose. But immedietaly Emo Kid appeared behind them telling that Rose is actually a monster. Right after that Rose turned into a skeletal figure and started a fight. After defeating her, Rose burned to ashes and the Emo Kid disappeared in the same manner as the old man at the mine. Maavo found a ruby from Rose's ashes that he decided to "The Ruby of Friendship" to remind him from all the good times they had together. Maavo and his friends then continued their journey through the woods till they arrived at the bottom of Maavo 2's mountain, where he realizes that they did't have any presents for his mother. Quickly they decided to go around to look for four presents, one from each. First they arrived at a Ice Village, where every day is Christmas, but since every day is Christmas, no day is actually Christmas. They didn't find any good presents from the village so they decided to go even further into an Icecave. They battled through hordes of icy enemies in the cave, till they found a bridge that led to a small Icegrave room. They crossed the bridge and in the room there was a giant throne with the Ice Queen sitting on it. Maavo asked for a present for her mother, from which the Ice Queen got furious, since she hated Maavo 2 for what she had done to her. She had wanted to have a revenge on her since day one, and now she could deliver a message through a blood relative. Maavo and his friends had a fierce battle but they managed to kill the Ice Queen and they found a present for Maavo 2. The Ice Queen's death caused the cave to collapse, but Maavo and the friends got out in time. When they got outside a mob was gathered to see what was going on. Their villages main fairway was blocked by a huge pile of ice, which made it impossible to go back from west. Maavo and his friends decided to go east, even though they were warned about going into the forest. Abilities Maavo has a lot of different abilities that he uses throughout his numerous battles, some of them are only power ups to his basic attacks, but he has quite a few special attacks up his sleeve too. Pure Strike - For a second Maavo concentrates his energy on sensing the enemy's weakest spot and striking it. This was the first special ability Maavo used, when fighting against Wangalians as a child. Messiah Of Thyself - Maavo transforms the blood of his enemies on his sword to healing power for himself. This trick only works against humans and other living creatures who share the same blood type as Maavo. ExcaliBurst '''- When Maavo is pierced by Excalibur, he absorbs it's powers becoming even six times stronger than normally for a decent amount of time. Excalibur becomes an unusable rusty small dagger during this transformation. '''The Hornet - Maavo dashes to his enemy and unleashes a barrage of lightning fast stabs, usually totally eradicating his foes. Fire Tornado - Maavo does an ancient sword dance that summons a flaming tornado around him and his sword that he strikes his enemies with. Eye of the Storm - Maavo becomes one with the electric energy in the air and strikes with thunder and lightning throught every enemy around him and blows them up. Guillotine - Maavo blows enemies in to the air and strikes a massive wind attack towards them. This attack could cut a planet in half if it was aimed that way. Legend's Powers - Maavo boosts his powers to a whole new level multiplying his strengths and turns immortal for as long as he can hold the form up. This attack is very energy consuming and it's usually Maavo's last resort at a battle. Super Lapp - Maavo concentrates all his powers to a single bodypart dealing a devastating attack. Maavo learned this ability from Super Lapp back when he was at Mount Aracosa. Adventurer's Titan Sword - Maavo's every sword swing multiplies three times, thus making it possible to strike enemies three times in a matter of a second. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Maavo Characters Category:Maavo the Great Characters